


I'll Always Be There

by Izabella95



Series: The Night We Met [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Ineffable Dorks, Is it Hurt/Comfort?, It's selfish to care for your neighbor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sick Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sickfic, truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: It's been a while since Crowley's heard from his neighbor and he grows concerned. He soon finds out what's been happening with Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Night We Met [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070495
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	I'll Always Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another installment in my neighbors au! I do hope you enjoy <3

Crowley hasn’t seen Aziraphale for a few days now. Normally he’s heard his neighbor come and go several times throughout the day. Their texts back and forth have slowed down as well. He decides it’s time to check up on his neighbor. When he goes over and knocks on Aziraphale’s door, it takes a moment for an answer to come. He hears Aziraphale cursing behind the door just before it swings open. 

“What,” Aziraphale growls. “Oh. S’you. His nose is visibly red and irritated, and he’s wearing about three different layers of clothes. 

“Are you okay?” Crowley internally chastises himself because, obviously, Aziraphale doesn’t isn’t okay. Anyone can see that just from looking at him.

“Absolutely tickety-boo, my dear,” he says, wiping his nose across his shirt sleeve. 

“You look awful, Aziraphale,” remarked Crowley. 

“Nonsense! Just,  _ achoo _ , just a small cold. I’ll be in tip-top shape in no time!”

“Nuh-uh. This isn’t just a cold.” Crowley places the back of his hand on Aziraphale’s forehead. “You’re burning up!” 

“That’s odd because I’m quite chilly,” Aziraphale sniffles. Crowley grabs onto Aziraphale’s shoulders and turns him around. 

“Let’s go. You’re going back to bed. You need to rest.”

“But I have work to do!” 

Crowley shakes his head. 

“Not anymore you don’t.” He pulls back the sheets to Aziraphale’s bed and points. “Get in, angel.” Grumbling, Aziraphale crawls under the blankets and Crowley tucks him in. “Now you lay here and I’ll be back soon, okay?” The blond was already drifting off to sleep to give a reply. 

Crowley goes back to his flat and starts rifling through cabinets. Somehow he has all the ingredients to make chicken noodle soup. Along with the soup and some crackers, Crowley puts it all on a tray that he’s found and takes it across the hall. He grabs a cup out of Aziraphale’s cabinet and fills it with water. It’s been about an hour and a half since he sort of forced Aziraphale to nap, but he needs to eat something. 

Gently shaking him, Crowley wakes Aziraphale. 

“Hey, Aziraphale. Wake up. Come on, your food will get cold.” Somehow that makes it through Aziraphale’s foggy mind. 

“‘M up. I’m up.” Aziraphale rubs his eyes and looks up to find Crowley holding a tray in his hands with a small smile. “What’s this?” 

“I made you soup and brought some crackers as well. I thought it might have been a while since you’ve eaten. When’s the last time you ate?” 

Aziraphale looks to be on the verge of tears. No one has ever gone out of their way to take care of him like this. 

“I guess it _has_ been about a day or so. Anytime I thought about eating, my stomach would start turning, so I avoided it.” 

“I figured. Here.” Crowley set the tray onto Aziraphale’s lap. 

“Thank you so much, Crowley.” 

Crowley nods and then steps back awkwardly. 

“I’ll, uh, let you eat in peace, yeah?” 

“Nonsense!” Aziraphale pats the empty space next to him. “Sit here. It’s been days since I’ve talked to anyone properly.” Crowley decides to take a seat, opting out of upsetting a sick Aziraphale.

After eating, Aziraphale places the tray on the side table and sinks back down into the blankets, letting out a sigh. Crowley can’t help thinking that even sick, Aziraphale still looks perfect. He shakes his head. Now is not the time for those thoughts. He’s doing what anyone would do if their friend was sick. If he happens to stare a little longer at his friend because said friend’s eyes were closed, no one needs to know. He clears his throat and asks, “Are you feeling any better after that?”

“A little, yes. The soup was delicious. At least, I think it was,” he giggles. “I can’t really taste much, but what I could taste, tasted scrummy.” 

“I will let you get away with saying scrummy because you’re sick,” Crowley groans.

Aziraphale shoots him what he thinks is a stern look, but in all actuality is just an adorable pout in Crowley’s eyes. 

“You get some more rest, okay? I’m going home for now, but I'll be back tomorrow to check on you.” He places his hand on Aziraphale’s forehead one more time. “You aren’t as hot anymore, so that’s good.” Aziraphale peers at Crowley through his eyelashes, freezing him on the spot.

“You know, I really can’t thank you enough, Crowley. You didn’t have to do any of this.” Crowley pulls his hand back as if he was burnt, mumbling to himself. 

“Yeah, well. I just want my friend back. Who else am I supposed to complain to?” 

Aziraphale starts to chuckle, but it quickly turns into a cough. Crowley grows more concerned, and it must show because Aziraphale is quick to console him. 

“Don’t worry, dear. I’ll be right as rain soon enough." His eyes are starting to get heavy, but he forces them to stay open until Crowley leaves.

Crowley smiles sadly and turns to leave Aziraphale’s bedroom, but stops at the door to look back at him. He must have been exhausted because the blond is seemingly already asleep. 

“Please get better soon. I can’t stand to see you this way,” Crowley whispers, finally walking through the door and closing it. What he doesn’t see is the way Aziraphale smiles at what Crowley says. He happily falls asleep with those words ringing through his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment/kudos. It keeps me going <3 I really appreciate all of you!
> 
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
